Talk:Signups/@comment-24380060-20150426232820
I will start off as an example of how to fill out a character form and let my other Admin, Gogeta Jr, approve of it. *'Name:' Nagumo Komaeda *'Talent:' Ultimate Emotional Trigger - a talent with double-edged effects. Nagumo excels at perfectly convincing another person into doing something he so desires, or even influences and talks the other person out of a situation to turn it all upside down. Thus, he can easily perform acts of deception or benefitial influence to the person he is talking to. However, Nagumo can also leave himself open to petty remarks - he has been diagnosed with bipolar affective disorder, meaning that he can easily react to small remarks and easily change his mood to an aggressive, or calm personality depending on what the remark is. *'Physical Description:' Nagumo has the appearance of a slender 15-year old tan-skinned teenager with sharp azure-blue eyes and dark brown hair. He also seems to have a physical scar on his left arm, right below the front of his palm, and his abdomen is wrapped around with roll bandages, and there seem to be heavy scars underneath it. He wears a red shirt with a slight highlighted pattern, resembling a reticle-like pattern on the upper right part of his shirt. He also wears maroon velvet jeans with a black-colored belt strapped around it and brown winter boots. **Height: 6ft **Weight: 140lbs *'Personality:' After getting stuck in the incident that occured after entering Hope's Peak Academy, Nagumo began to think lowly of himself and was willing to throw his life away for this Game of Mutual Killing. He was able to easily manipulate people due to his own talent, but that made him susceptible to getting influenced by others due to Nagumo's bipolar affective disorder. Though, in spite of this, he does have a strong will and is willing to not stray from his goal just because he has his disorder and puts up with maximum effort when he attempts to do something. *'Backstory:' Nagumo was not actually born with the surname "Komaeda". He was actually a member of the Asahina family, and was a brother to Aoi Asahina, before Nagumo was put up for adoption. He was eventually found by the Komaeda family and became siblings with another person, who eventually became an attendee at Hope's Peak Academy - Nagito Komaeda. Despite being siblings, the two didn't talk much, but their understood each others' feelings well. On a fateful day, the Komaeda family was planning to board an airplane from the San Cristóbal Airport. Once they boarded the airplane, to their misfortune the plane was hijacked by a terrorist, but it quickly ended and made things even worse for Nagumo - a small meteorite, about 3 decimeters in diameter, crashed into the plane at high speed, killing the terrorist and crashing the plane. Nagito's and Nagumo's parents died, but Nagito survived without even noticing Nagumo, the latter of whom was left unnoticed under debris. He was able to crawl out with heavy wounds on his stomach, which was surprising in how he was able to survive. After that incident, he redeemed a small amount of inheritance from his family and began living alone in his own dorm. He eventually met a day where he could enter Hope's Peak Academy, where the incident finally began.